


A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, Teddy, Astoria and Victoire come to an arrangement</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332690) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> This story was written to celebrate Daily Deviant's eighth birthday and was inspired by [Revelation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332690) by Torino10154. You should definitely read that first. 
> 
> Thank you to for graciously allowing me to play with her story! I loved this fic when it first posted and it proved to be quite inspiring when I was searching for something to write for DD's celebration this month. Thanks also to Sevfan and Emynn for their beta-reading assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement

~

A week passed before Teddy had the opportunity to say anything to Victoire. A week of thinking about what it had been like to fuck Astoria, a week of remembering her gorgeous tits and the way her cunt had grabbed at his cock as he’d slammed into her... Shifting in his seat, Teddy smiled across the table at Victoire. “I missed you while you were away.” 

Victoire smiled. “And I bet I know exactly what you missed,” she said. She was wearing a low-cut blouse and, leaning forward, she allowed him a good look at her tits. “I missed you, too.” 

Humming, Teddy sipped his wine. Neither of them had touched their food. “Are you hungry?” 

“Not for dinner.” Victoire’s smile was wicked. “Bed?” 

Teddy rose, reaching for her. “The table’s closer.” 

Victoire’s laugh was soft, knowing. “You really _did_ miss me.” She met him half way, fusing her mouth to his, and as he backed her up against the table, she spread her legs. 

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” Teddy gasped, fumbling with her skirt. “Need you--” When his questing touch encountered no knickers, however, he drew back, raising an eyebrow even as he slid a couple of fingers inside her. She was already wet and he moaned.

She smirked. “I knew you’d be eager.” Undulating around his fingers, she ached closer. “Now come on. Don’t tease.” 

Teddy didn’t. Undoing his flies, he gripped her hips, drawing her close before he thrust into her. Arching her back, she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his every movement. Dishes spilled onto the floor and still he fucked her, ignoring everything but the way she clenched around him, and the way she dug her nails into his back as she clung to him. 

“Harder,” she gasped.

Teddy shuddered, transported for a moment back to his night with Draco and Astoria. With a growl, he slammed into her repeatedly until, with a shriek, she came, her cunt convulsing around him, pulling his orgasm from him. He thrust once more, trembling against her as he spilled deep inside her.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the curve of her neck as he caught his breath. 

Victoire laughed softly. “If this is the way you’re going to welcome me home after a trip, I may have to take more of them,” she whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind Teddy’s ear. “Although I was sure you would find a diversion while I was away.” 

Teddy smiled. She knew him too well. “Perhaps I did.” 

“Oh?” Victoire shifted to look at him. “Tell me.” There was no censure in her voice, just curiosity. Her sensual openness was just one of the reasons Teddy loved her. 

“What do you think of Draco Malfoy?” he asked.

Victoire smiled. “I would fuck him.” She hummed. “I would even fuck his wife.” 

Teddy grinned. “Funny you should say that--” 

~

“Victoire.” Draco, impeccably dressed as always, clasped Victoire’s hand and brought it to his mouth. Kissing the back of it, he smirked. “Thank you for coming.” Straightening up, he glanced at Teddy before once more regarding her. “I’ve heard some very good things about you.” 

“I hope I live up to them,” Victoire replied. 

Draco smirked. “Oh, I’ve no doubt you will.” Retaining her hand, he gestured to the door. “Astoria is waiting for us. Shall we?” 

Teddy’s mouth dropped open when he saw Astoria. Already naked and spread-eagle on the bed, her wrists and ankles were bound to the bedposts by silken ties, and when she saw them walk in, she smiled and stretched. 

Still grasping Victoire’s hand, Draco led her towards a chair situated at the side of the bed. “Are you ready, darling?” he asked her, even as he took a seat and directed Victoire to kneel before him. 

“Oh yes.” Astoria hummed. “Most definitely.” 

“Strip,” Draco said to Teddy and Victoire. “Both of you.” 

Teddy stepped out of his robes quickly. Since he was naked beneath them, there wasn’t much else to do. Stroking his erection, he advanced towards the bed. From the corner of his eye he could see Victoire was also naked, her pale skin and soft curves being displayed beautifully in the soft candlelight.

“Nice,” murmured Draco, undoing his flies. “Now fuck her.” 

Needing no further urging, Teddy crawled onto the bed and, lifting Astoria’s arse with his hands, slid into her. She was wet and tight, and he groaned as her cunt gripped him. Leaning over her, he bent to his task, fucking her steadily as she writhed beneath him. 

A moan from the side made him risk a glance, where the sight of Draco fucking Victoire’s face almost took Teddy over the edge. With a muttered oath, he tore his eyes away to concentrate on Astoria. 

Her tits were bouncing with the force of his thrusts and, mouth watering, he leaned down to suck her nipples and lick her breasts. 

“Yes, God!” she hissed, bending her knees to try to arch closer. “Yes!” 

“Shall I release the bindings, love?” panted Draco. 

“Not...not yet.” Astoria bucked beneath Teddy. “More, please!” 

“Fuck her faster,” said Draco. “Faster and harder.” 

Teddy complied, speeding up, pounding into her, his cock throbbing with the need to come. His face between Astoria’s breasts, he moaned, “I have to...I’m going to--” 

“Not yet!” snapped Draco, sounding closer. 

Startled, Teddy raised his head to see Draco standing beside the bed, his front pressed to Victoire’s back. As Teddy watched, Draco bent Victoire over so that her mouth was positioned directly over Astoria’s. They kissed, slow and deep, the sight almost unbearably arousing. When Teddy realised that Astoria was probably tasting Draco in Victoire’s mouth, he growled, speeding up. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” murmured Draco. 

Teddy moaned. “Yes. God, I’m going to--” 

“Control yourself! You’ll come when I say.” Draco’s tone was firm, and Teddy groaned, somehow clinging to his sanity as he pushed down the need to come. 

Spreading Victoire’s legs, Draco slid into Victoire from behind, fucking her as she continued to kiss Astoria. 

Astoria made a noise deep in her throat, her cunt fluttering around Teddy, and Draco smiled. “Come now, Teddy.” 

With a roar, Teddy shoved himself as deep as he could get inside Astoria, pouring himself into her as her muscles milked him. Victoire raised her head, breath escaping in little pants as Draco fucked her. 

Astoria whimpered. “I want to see,” she gasped. “I want to see you fucking her.” 

“ _Finite_ ,” said Draco, and all Astoria’s bindings fell away. 

She scrambled to kneel up and Teddy helped her. Together, they watched Draco speed up until, with a low cry, he shoved his hips as hard as they would go against Victoire’s arse, spilling inside her. 

After resting his forehead in the centre of her back for a moment while he caught his breath, Draco raised his head and smiled at Astoria. “Do you want to lick her, love?” 

Astoria hummed. “Oh yes.” 

Teddy groaned as Draco and Astoria directed Victoire onto her back, and when Astoria spread Victoire’s legs, burying her face between them, he felt his cock twitch. 

As Victoire gasped and writhed, Draco was caressing Astoria’s back, whispering soft words of praise, but when he saw Teddy stroking himself, he smirked. “Have you ever been fucked, Teddy?” he purred.

Teddy shook his head, a jolt of arousal going through him at the idea. He’d never contemplated fucking a man, but Draco was too tempting by half. “I’m up for anything, though.” 

Draco’s smirked deepened. “Excellent.” 

Victoire came, her breath hitching as her body convulsed. Draco shifted as Astoria raised her head, licking her lips. Leaning in, he kissed Astoria deeply. When they separated he stared into her eyes for a long moment as if asking a question. 

Slowly, Astoria nodded.

“You’re sure?” Draco said. 

“Definitely.” 

Draco smiled, raising his hand. A moment later something flew into it. “You once asked me if we were into whips and chains,” he said to Teddy. “We’re not, but we do like our toys.” In his hand was a strap-on. “Astoria would like to fuck Victoire while you fuck her arse and I fuck you.” 

Eyes wide, Teddy looked at Victoire. She licked her lips and winked. Slowly, he smiled. “I think we would like that very much.” 

“Good.” Handing Astoria the strap-on, Draco slid his hand behind Teddy’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that was full of promise and sin. Once Teddy was moaning into his mouth and arching closer, he drew back. “You know, this looks like it’ll be a very mutually satisfying arrangement,” he said.

“Oh yes,” agreed Teddy, shifting closer. “It definitely does.” 

~


End file.
